The present invention relates generally to a control apparatus for a privacy screen, for example, of the type utilized in an aircraft passenger suite, and more particularly, to a control apparatus including adjustable guides, a magnet arrangement and a cable arrangement for controlling adjustments, tensioning, dampening, and movement of a privacy screen or like structure.
Premium class passenger cabins are frequently equipped with private suites that include facilities for sitting, reclining, sleeping in a lay flat position, dining and working. These suites are sometimes equipped with a privacy screen or door that permits the ingress/egress screen to be open or closed as required. Because of limited space, a “pocket” type sliding screen may be desirable. With these screens, it is important to provide a mechanism that is robust, reliable, easily maintained and adjusted, and that operates in a smooth manner in keeping with its presence in a premium class area of the aircraft.